Akito's new Knowing
by Shadow Typer 000
Summary: If a 15 year old Akito were to repeate things Ren said to Shigure... One can only imagine the consequences.  From the rating and characters, we all know this is going to be a oneshot AkiGure fanfic - slight humor, obvious romance.  Also guys: New chapter


_Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Fruits Basket or the characters. This is purely fanmade and only the creativity - and the perverseness of my mind - beling to me :3  
>Author's not: Another Fan Fiction uploaded! Chu-ching~! Tee heeee... Well, from the rating and characters, we all know this will e lemon and limes and a whole lot of AkiGure 3<br>I do hope yous enjoy - and that you all review, add to favorites, and stalk me ;) Haha, seriously though - Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>It was late at night but Akito couldn't sleep in the clammy heat...<br>Kureno had been ill, and, apparently for her own health, she was told he couldn't come to visit her until he got better... She wasn't used to sleeping alone. She'd always had company - if not for the entire night, at least until she was asleep.  
>As she sighed, it sounded like a scream in the silence...<br>Deciding to stay silent, she turned in her bed. One way, then another. Back to her back, on her front. She simply cound not get comfortable.  
>Attempting her front again, she grabbed her single pillow and pulled it under herself, holding it close a substitute for someone to hug.<br>It only made her feel more lonely...  
>Why could no one else come stay with her...? Why couldn't Shigure, or Hatori?<br>Outside her door, she heard muffled voices...  
>Quickly sitting up, she focused on what they were saying, and tried to figure out who it was...<br>"You should go get some sleep. If beauty sleep is truthful, you need quite a bit of it." The person chuckled, and Akito knew straight away just from the remark that it had to be Shigure, but who was he talking to...?  
>The other spoke to low to be heard...<br>Shigure scoffed, "We both know if I were to help you doze off, I'd only keep you awake."  
>Feeling an unfamilar pang in her core, Akito got up to her feet, tip-toeing silently over to her door to figure out who he was talking to...<br>"You know you want me..." The other said, but their voice was hard to make out, even their words were hard to make out.  
>Pressing her ear against the door, the listened more intently...<p>

* * *

><p>Ren closed the distance between them and swooned over him.<br>Shigure had no idea what she'd been drinking, but he'd decided he'd want it at some point in his life. What was she _doing_? She couldn't even stand straight.  
>"Listen, I came for a drink-"<br>"Then you can come drink me..." She ran her hands down his chest to his trousers hem, "You know you want to Shigure..."  
>He turned his head away to avoid the stench on her breath, "I don't think you'd even come close to quenching my first." He gently pushed her up off himself, "You should go."<br>Her scowl dug deep into him, but it was nothing compared to Akito's. He simply smirked, "Hope you have a nice trip on your way to your 'room'."  
>Ren leaned back against one of the hallways walls before staggering down them.<br>Shigure sighed once she'd left and as he was just about to take a step forward, Akito's door opened slowly.  
>Back-tracking slightly, Shigure saw Akito pearing from behind her door.<br>He whispered to her, ignoring the look of lonesome and agrivation in her eyes, "Akito-san, it's late. Little girls need their rest." He smiled brightly at her.  
>"Where's Kureno?" She said deliberately, looking up at him.<br>He blinked...  
>"Kureno? Well, he's ill. You can't see him yet."<br>"I want Kureno. I can't sleep without his company..." She prayed he'd fall for her bait and acompany her.  
>With a hevy sigh, Shigure wished he'd never bumped into Ren... Because of her, this was happening... Akito would never have heard him otherwise.<br>Hatori had suggested trying to get her used to sleeping alone, so she wouldn't be so caught up about it.  
>"...Please Shigure...?" She looked up, tears welling in her eyes.<br>Glancing down the halls, Shigure bowed his head guiltily and allowed himself inside her room.

* * *

><p>Akito had resumed her spot in her bed and was currently watching her dog pick up some of her belongings, turning them in his hands.<br>It was begining to annoy her...  
>"You don't have to touch everything." The slightest of frowns crossed her features and Shigure lazily put down snow globe, dragging his feet as he went to fall to his knees by her side.<br>"Akito, it's very late-"  
>"How late?" She interupted, looking up at him and his funny, grey, scraggy mop.<br>Shigure checked his wrist watch, "It's almost 2am. Why aren't you even tired, hm?"  
>With a pout, she turned onto her side, tearing her gaze from his eyes, but still looked at him, at the buttons on his white shirt, "It's too hot."<br>"Then here." He said, placing his half empty glass on the floor by her.  
>As she sat up to take a sip, she eyed Shigure curiously...<br>"What is it?" He asked, sensing her curiousity.  
><em>'What did that women meen...?' <em>She thought to herself.  
>Draining the glass, she kept her eyes fixated on Shigure's, who was now looking back just as curiously.<br>Finaly, she placed the glass down hard.  
>Dropping his head slowly, Shigure looked at his knees.<br>"Weren't you thirsty Shigure...?"  
>He nodded slowly, then looked back up, "I can get another one later though. Don't worry-"<br>"N-No!" She cut off, then dropped her voice to a whisper, forcing herself to muster up all her courage...  
>"No, you can just stay here..."<br>"Okay then, I will..."  
>Her plan had crumbled slightly, but she persisted, "You don't have to leave just to get a drink."<br>"Hm?" He blinked, staring at her in total confusion.  
>Her heart raced... Ren was stupid, half the things she said were lies, the other half made no sense... Why was she even acting like her?<br>She didn't know why, she just knew she should... Felt like she had to be better at the things they could both do.  
>"You can... Drink me."<br>Shigure blinked, then stared wide eyed at Akito.  
>She didn't like it. She didn't like his stare on herself, she wanted him to stop. Snapping her head away, she glared at the floor.<br>After a moments silence, Shigure chuckled, then laughed, and soon, he was on the floor laughing so hard he made no noise at all.  
>"S-Shigure-san?" Akito panicked; She crawled out form her bed, shook his shoulder and turned him onto his back, fear in her eyes: <em>'What's wrong with him?'<em>  
>"A-Aki... Aki... To..!" He laughed even harder, tears forming, "D-Drink y-you?"<br>It took her a while to realise he was laughing at her, but once she figured that out, she huffed and pushed him hard before going back to bed, crossing her arms.  
>"Shut up! Stop mocking me!" He pushed himseld to be sitting, holding his stomach and continued laughing.<br>"I-I think, I will save... That offer for later..!" He burst out laughing again, letting it consume him once more.  
>"I said shut up! Stop it!" Practicaly throwing herself down into the bed, she burried herself under the covers, not caring about breathing in the stuffyness of it.<br>"A-Akito-san," He panted for air between the last of his giggle fits, "D-Do you even know... What that meens?" He expected a no since she was only 15 and had never been told these things.  
>"Leave me alone!" She huffed, "You didn't laugh when that idiot women said it!"<br>"Because she's an idiot. You were just too funny..." He crawled over and shook her shoulder slightly, "Akito - I suggest... You don't repeat anything she says." He laughed once, half wishing she _did_ know what it meant.  
>"Why!" She shrugged him off and he sighed...<br>"Because it's nonesense... Just... Don't repeat things you don't understand..." She mumbled from under the covers and Shigure slowly pulled them back to reveal her, "What was that?"  
>"Then <em>tell<em> me what it means!" Sitting up once more, she looked him in the eyes, not bothering to hide her desperation to know.  
>"Akito, you're just 15... You don't need to know, I'll explain when you're older..." He smiled softly at her, at her small, fragile figure.<br>"I'm old enough now! Tell me...! You always say 'when you're older' - I'll never be old enough in your eyes!"  
>He sighed heavily and crawled into Akito's bed, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands on top of her own.<br>She smiled slightly, and Shigure whispered in ear, "How does this make you feel...?"  
>Laying back, deeper in his arms, she kept her smile and whispered back, "Not so lonely... Safe."<br>He held her tighter, "And that?"  
>"Just the same... I don't understand how this has anything to do with drinking me..."<br>Giving a small chuckle, Shigure heald both her small hands in one of his own, then slid his free one over to her stomach.  
>Kureno had never held her like that... No one hand...<br>She tensed ever-so-slightly and he smirked, whispering softer in her ear, "And how about... _This_...?" He ran his hand to her abdomen, and she couldn't describe the feeling in her core...  
>It was new, exciting, but also seemed dangerous, like the two of them should not have been doing the events they currently did.<br>"S-Shigure..." She whipered almost silently and he splayed his fingers, running his hand inside her kimono and her eyes widened, looking down at him and tracing his movements; He moved his finger tips across her skin, sending a shudder of goose-bumps rippling over her body...  
>He knew that would be more than enough to turn her on, but having Akito in his clustches was not something he'd pass up...<br>"Akito... Do you want me..." He ran his fingers under the cover of the blankets down to the rim of her underwear and she breathed heavier and shakily, "To dink you?" As he finished his sentence, he traced his fingers gently along her underwear, running them down the line to her entrance, the underwear already wet.  
>She opened her mouth to protests, but she couldn't... The words wouldn't come out, and she couldn't deny that she <em>did <em>want this... This feeling she had no idea as to what it was...  
>Cautiously dipping his fingertips inside her underwear, Akito gave the faintest of squeaks which was music to his ears in her otherwise empty room.<br>"Ah, S-Shigure..."  
>He kissed her shoulder and then her neck, whispering in her ear, "Yes... Akito-san?"<br>Trying to keep her voice calm and steady was a mission in itself, trying to keep that calmness was like 'mission impossible', "What are you d-doing...?"  
>With a smirk, he walked his fingers down further, just above her entrance, "Preparing... To drink you up. Preparing to drink the only person I will ever want to drink up."<br>Akito's face was the deepest, darkest red ever imaginable by now and she clenched her eyes shut, tensing all the while as she shook her head, "I-I mean..." She couldn't even bring herself to ask again, "Your hand..."  
>With the one around her, he pulled her closer to his chest and tilted her head back, leaning over so his hair curved her cheaks, "Do you want me to stop, Akito?"<br>Now wide eyed, she didn't know what to say.  
><em>'Why does he always embarass me?' <em>She thought.  
>After a moment of silence, Akito finaly shook her head.<br>She didn't know why. She didn't know why there was any need to stop.  
>If she was the only person Shigure wanted to 'drink', she thought that made her even more special, and so, she obliged.<br>Kissing her forehead, Shigure ran his middle finger over her entrance.  
><em>'Already so wet...'<em> He said to himself, releshing in the moment...  
>Akito breathed even heavier and she quickly tensed up once more.<br>"Akito," He whispered, kissing her again, "Would you like to lay down?" When she blinked up, he smiled softly, "Lay down..." Reluctantly, he pulled his hands away and picked her up slightly, moving out of her bed and laying her flat, sitting by her side, "Aren't you tired...?"  
>Akito went into a frantic desperation within a split second, grabbing his wrist tightly and lunging forward to sit up, "You have to stay!" She screamed while, suprisingly, still whispering, "You said you would stay-"<br>"I didn't say that." He said calmly, "I just thought you may have been tired is all."  
>"I'm not! You have to stay," She looked up at him pleadingly, "Y-You still haven't drank me!"<br>Shigure laughed once more, then quickly swung one leg over Akito, his knees at either side of her thin waist and his hands by her her head.  
>She stared up at him, going back to a burning red, "S-Shigure...?"<br>With no answering, he sat back slightly, making sure not to put too much weight on her fragile body, running his hands down the embroided hems of her kimono.  
>She closed her as tightly... <em>'Is he... No... He wont...'<em>  
>He would.<br>Shigure slowly pulled back her kimono, opening it wide on her bed but kept his eyes fixed on her own closed ones.  
>As she felt the air hit her bare skin, she squeaked once more; She didn't move, didn't breath.<br>"Akito..."  
>She quickly turned her head, he was right at her ear and before she could speak - even though they'd just be a load of mixed up words - he continued, "Tell me to stop, if you're uncomfortable. Okay?"<br>"U-Uncomfortale...?"  
>Why would she be uncomfortable? She was only laying down.<br>With another chuckle, he explained a little further, "If you don't want me to do something, tell me to stop and leave." He played his words carefully; He knew how to control her and her obsessed mind. She wouldn't tell him to leave, not tonight, because she wasn't used to be alone. Ever.  
>Despite feeling 'uncomfortable' now, with her bare chest showing, she did not want Shigure to leave, for the exact reasons he thought. Instead, she nodded.<br>Shigure carefuly lowered his head and kissed the centre of her neck directly under her chin as a distraction to slide his right hand back down to her underwear, where he didn't hesitate to take up from where they had left off.  
>Akito let out a long, shakey sigh of nerves as she tilted her head back unknowingly, relaxing her features slightly.<br>The feel of his hand against her was unreal... She didn't know how to describe it, she just knew she wanted... _More_... Of whatever you would call it and of whatever else could follow.  
>Suddenly, she let out a relatively loud moan as he brushed past something...<br>Shigure smirked against her skin, trailing kisses along her jaw line and pressed his thumb against her clit, gently drawing another circle.  
>Her moans were soft and real, and to his suprise, she got lost in the moment and drew her knees up.<br>It was enough to turn him on - just the thought of going further than planed...  
>Bitting his lip softly, he continued to draw circles, quickening his pace to a slight degree.<br>"Ahh, Shigure..." She moaned louder, and he quickly pressed his lips to hers, affraid someone would here and come in, scolding him for good reasons.  
>However, Akito and him were <em>meant<em> to be together, he knew it. He would give her whatever she wanted, do whatever she asked - and she asked and wanted this.  
>Akito's eyes widened at his warm lips against her own.<br>Not knowing what to do, it was as if her body took over and kissed him back, her mouth parting to moan again but Shigure slid his tongue across her lips and into her mouth quickly, muffling the died down moan.  
>Hesitantly, she let her own tongue meet his like in the novels he read to her, where the main characters were always meant to be together, but someone would come between them, yet they'd always live happily ever after together.<br>Was she meant to live happily ever after with him...?  
>Pushing it aside, Akito widened her legs and Shigure shuffled into a better position, slowly bringing his index finger down to her wide entrance.<br>Gently, he pushed it down into her, and his reward was yet another moan against his lips...  
>He didn't wait before sliding his middle in as well, and this caused Akito to push her hips up slightly...<br>_'Oh God...'_ He knew fine well he wouldn't be able to hold himself back... Not when it was Akito...  
>Being careful, he lowered more weight down upon her, hopeing to make her stop.<br>As he did so, she groaned in disaprovement, yet she did not force him to stop... She attacked his mouth, kissing him repetedly, gasping in shorts breaths whenever possible.  
>Once he thought she was occupied (enough to not realise his actions anyway) he sat back a little more, keeping his head in place and fumbled over his trousers zip and button, giving the faintest of moans as his hard member was freed slightly. Akito, surely enough, did not notice. Quickly putting his hand back by her head for support, he scissored his fingers inside her slowly.<br>Jolting back, Akito winced...  
>"Oww! W-What did you d-do?" She demanded to know.<br>Shigure turned his head away guiltily... He should never have done any of this...  
>"I'm trying... To make it less painful for later..."<br>"_L-Less?_"  
>"Shh..." He begged, "Please don't shout so loud... It will only hurt for a second..." She scrunched her face up and shook her head.<br>"I don't _want_ to be hurt!" She dropped back to an agitated whisper...  
>Shigure kissed her softly on the lips, closing his eyes...<br>Although she spoke the truth, she couldn't help but kiss him back, soaking up the pleasure of his steady thrusts with two fingers.  
>Tilting his head slightly, he parted his mouth wider for her, and she let herself in, moving her hands up to his neck, pulling him closer to kiss him even deeper...<br>This time, Shigure slowly scissored his fingers, only slightly which caused her to moan, but not wince which was good...  
>He stopped and added his last finger, all three of them coated in her oragasm.<br>"Akito..." He started between kisses, "Do you... Know... About sex...?"  
>She slowed her kisses, embarassed, "...Yes..." She blatantly lied.<br>"Oh realy?" He stopped altogether and froze above her, not moving until she answered truthfuly.  
>Turning her head away, she added, "A little..."<br>"Then tell me what you know about it."  
>Blushing again, she told him all she knew, "H-Hatori... Said people in love have... Sex... He said that's how babbies are made..."<br>"So... You don't anything about sexual intercourse?"  
>"What?" She questioned quickly and immediately regretted it... <em>'Now he'll think I'm just a kid...!'<em>  
>"Akito..." He didn't know why, but he himself was blushing... He'd explained to quite a few people about sex, but for some reason, being caught up in the middle of it with <em>Akito<em> just made him embarassed... "You don't _always_ get pregnant..." He changed his words slightly, "Have a baby, when someone has sex. There's ways to stop that, and well..." He turned his head away, his blush deepening which made her giggle and interupt; "Shigure - why are you blushing?"  
>With a pout, he mumbled innocently, "Because <em>this<em> is half of having sex Akito."  
>Suddenly, she too felt herself turn bright red...<br>"W-What...?" She whispered slightly panicky, "H-Hatori-san said I was too young to have... _Sex_...!"  
>"I-I know!" He whispered back, "But... You said you wanted it-"<br>"I didn't know though!"  
>"Akito!"He huffed, still pouting, "You don't have to tell him!"<br>That didn't exactly make her feel any better; Worse in fact. She didn't want to be keeping secrets, and she didn't want to be doing anything wrong, "But... How come _you're_ allowed? When will _I_ be allowed? I want to be alowed right now!"  
>"Shh!" He urged again as her voice picked up, "I'm not going to stop you..." <em>'Only because I want it too'<em> He added for himself...  
>"Shigure-san! You're not helping!"<br>"Sorry!" He appologised quickly, then tried to calm himself to help the situation... It didn't help that Hatori was right: She was young... And what also made it worse was that he was much older than her, "Akito... I wont tell anyone. No one will find out, and come your 16th birthday, you'll be old enough... So really... This could be a very early birthday pressant."  
>She caught his eye for a second, and she could see the worry, but also the longing, for doing this.<br>"...And... I wont get in trouble... Will I...?"  
>Leaning down again, he kissed her and stroked her soft hair, "No... No you wont. If <em>anyone<em> was to find out, I would get the blame, not you Akito-san. I promise." He looked down at her suddenly upset eyes so he added in a carefree tone, "And of course _I_ don't care about getting wrong."  
>A thin smiled passed her lips and Shigure decided it was okay to continue, although... He had no idea how she would react if he went further... Maybe the sex talk would have been better inputted before he'd got that far...<br>_'Stupid Shigure...'_ He cursed to himself, then pushed his fingers as far in as they'd go, Akito already over 'the talk' as she'd now named it, letting out a strained moan.  
>She couldn't believe that something so simple could be pleasureable...<br>Akito ran her hands over his chest, looking at his buttons and wondering if she'd be alowed to undo it... She didn't know why, but the sudden urge too over took her. She was already starting too.  
>Shigure smirked slightly, then looked down to watch her before looking her dead in the eyes.<br>Another blush rushed to her face, "W-What...?" She whispered almost silently.  
>"Why are you taking my shirt off, hm?"<br>Searching for a good enough answer, she countered rather childishly, "You opened my kimono first."  
>He laughed softly, allowing her to finish. As she slid it down his back, he put his weight on her and took one arm out, then took his hand away from her and watched as she took it off completely, placing it on the floor by her side.<br>When he kept his weight there, not moving, Akito was slightly mesmerised and ran her nails down his chest, even further, and further still to his abdomen...  
>It made her heart race, which, undouptedly, caught Shigure's attention.<br>As her chest rose and fell quickly, he placed his hands under her arms on her ribs, a treasurale blush crossing her cheaks. He followed her pattern and traced his own nails down her sides, causing her to shudder, until he placed them over her stomach.  
>"Shigure...?" She asked carefuly.<br>"Mhm..." He tilted his head slightly.  
>"... Do you think... I look pretty...?"<br>Shigure looked into her eyes, her beautifuly deep eyes and pale skin, "Akito." He said with a very new tone to his voice, "I think... That you are unimaginably beautiful. So thin, so sleek, so pale, so so beautiful. The most eye catching view on this planet. You're so beautiful, that I want all of you, every single part of you, to be mine and mine alone. I think you are just too good for me to share. You're the most radiant light there is, and the most perfect person in this universe. You should be a God in every... Single... Way..." He placed a hand on the back of her neck and brought themselves closer, kissing her passionately with closed eyes.  
>Akito smiled contently and kissed him back, deep and meaningful.<br>She'd doupted looking pretty, but she believed every word Shigure spoke... He seemed so truthful...  
>Laying her back down, he carefuly pulled his trousers off and put them with his shirt, then pulled the covers up over their heads, Akito laughing softly.<br>He touched her sides, brushed his fingers along her breasts, ran his hands down her thighs and she giggled quietly in the complete darkness, wanting him to go further with her...  
>As if hearing her thoughts, he slowed his touches to a seductive level, gently curving along her thigh, to the inside, then stroked her entrance. She immediately released against his hand and she herself wanted to make a reaction from her 'sempai'.<br>She slowly reached a hand out and placed it on his boxers, over his manhood.  
>In the sudeness of it, Shigure grabbed her wrist too tightly and he moaned audiably, frowning to himself and breathing deeper.<br>Akito winced, "I... I'm s-sorry..."  
>Not realising his grip, he quickly let go and sat up straight, the overs falling back off them to reveal a tearful Akito...<br>"A-Akito - No!" He urged, pulling her up to be sitting and he hugged her tightly, stroking her hair, "Shh, I didn't meen to! Y-You suprised me is all!" He glared down at her pillow, _'Why am I such an idiot?'_  
>Akito burried her face against his bare chest, trying desperately to cage her tears to prevent them from falling, "Y-You hurt... Me..."<br>"I didn't meen it Akito!" He layed her back down and took her hand, examining it carefuly, forgetting about his full erection.  
>"S-Shigure..."<br>"Shhh, it's alright..." He kissed her wrist over and over...  
>She glanced over him, blushing insanely, "Shigure." She said more firmly, but didn't know how to follow on.<br>He licked her wrist, and then her fingertips, causing her to laugh, "Shigure, stop that... It tickles!" She tried to pull her hand away and he let her, bringing the covers back up to hide himself.  
>"Now then," He said with a small laugh, "Don't go letting your hands wonder, hm?"<br>She blushed again and thanked that it was too dark to see... However... Her devious side kicked in...  
>"What if I want to let them wonder?"<br>He blinked and looked down, his eyes focusing on her in the dark, "I'm sure you wouldn't _realy_ want to be putting your innocent hands there." He answered in his mocking, childish tone.  
>With a huff, she crossed her arms, "Well you're wrong. I do."<br>Yet again, he blinked. Twice.  
>"Akito..."<br>"You got to touch me!"  
>He chuckled and smirked, leaning closer to her, "You meen... I got to touch you like this...?" He whispered as he went back to sliding his fingers inside her. Akito stirred and bit down on her lip, mumbling a yes, "And..." Shigure continued, "Touching you like this?" Using his free hand, he cupped her small breast and gently squeezed it.<br>Her blush deepened and Shigure leaned further down to kiss between them.  
>Breathing even heavier, Akito looked down at him; He looked straight into her eyes then moved his head to kiss one breast...<br>She could feel her core ready to explode - how did he make her feel like that? What was it she wanted more of?  
>Biting down softly around her nipple, he licked it softly and smirked as she moaned and slowly turned hard against his tongue.<br>She ran her hands through his hair and gripped it softly, moaning again as he sucked hard.  
>He pushed his fingers further inside, then flicked the ends and she moaned louder, releasing heavily... Oh how he cherished ever second!<br>Shigure stopped briefly, then looked up at her and said quietly, "Are you enjoying this?" He chuckled and splayed his fingers, opening her up again and she didn't wince, although she _was_ caught off gaurd.  
>"Y-Yes..." He let go of her breast and shuffled over her, pulling his boxers off - throwing them onto his pile of clothes.<br>Akito kept her gaze from drifting down to look at him... She guessed that even if she did dare a look, she wouldn't have been able to make anything out.  
>Thinking that, she glanced down only to have Shigure lift her head slightly to stop her, "Now now, your innocent eyes shouldn't be tainted."<br>She couldn't help but laugh; He was always so silly and always lightened the air around them, even when they were doing such 'forbiden' things.  
>Brining his fingers to his mouth, Shigure licked and sucked them clean one by one, savoring the most delicious taste in the world to him...<br>Once finished, he pressed his hard member to her entrance, her blush now visible even in the dark, "S-Shigure-san?" She gasped, "What are you-"  
>He kissed her deeply, cutting her off.<br>She didn't want to push him away and have him leave, and she couldn't say she wasn't curious as to see what would happen next, but she wished she understood it all.  
>Shigure glanced at his wristwatch...<br>'2:47am'.  
>He wasn't going to risk being there in the morning, after all, everyone had been told not to visit her at night... He'd be in big trouble with Hatori if he was in here, not to mention completely unclothed...<br>"Akito, do you want me to stop then?" _He_ didn't want to stop, but he knew he should have ages ago -in fact, he kenw he should never have started.  
>"...No..." She whispered, tensing to hold back another release, "I-I want you.. To do more... With only me, no one else..."<br>He couldn't help but smile. He would only ever feel this way with Akito, so she had nothing to worry about.  
>He whispered back to her, "It will hurt you know..."<br>Clenching her eyes shut, she tensed even more, "I-I can take it..!"  
>Shakeing his head, he put both hands on her cheaks, looking down into her eyes as she slowly opened them.<br>"You have to be relaxed... Or it will hurt more... And you need to just accept me..." He slowly pushed half way into her, and, ignoring his words, she tensed again, then winced.  
>"Oww...!"<br>Shigure flinched as she tightened around him and he groaned through gritted teath, "A-Akito... Relax..." He kissed her as softly as he could, not even able to move.  
>She turned her head away and tried to sit up, only to be pushed down gently, "Don't...!" He winced even more so and Akito lay down scared.<br>"S-Shigure...?"  
>He smiled through his pain to reasure her, "Please, relax..." He widened her legs in an attempt to make her loosen up slightly.<br>Not wanting to see him in pain, Akito, against her own will, relaxed, accepting him and releasing everything she'd held back.  
>Moaning softly, he pushed further in and she winced but otherwise stayed relaxed.<br>Shigure stayed put so she could adjust and he was suprised that someone of his age, and size, could fit that far inside her...  
>"Still hurt...?" He asked quietly and she looked down at them, at him inside of her...<br>Sure, the covers had previously stopped her from seeing anything, but now she'd adjusted to that, and to him for that matter, she blushed even deeper.  
>He was inside of her... And it felt... Absolutely amazing...<br>When she crooked her knees even more so, Shigure smiled softly, "Better?"  
>She nodded a reply.<br>"Good..." He put both hands by her side and pulled out of her about an inch before slowly pushing back in...  
>She moaned louder than before but she quickly clasped a hand over her mouth in embarassment. Soon though, she had to take it away to breath.<br>He continued at a slow pace and Akito soon controlled herself with her moans.  
>After a few minutes, she started to get used to the motion and so she tried to change it to be more exciting. She rolled her hips up to meet his with each thrust and he chuckled, pulling further out of her before pushing back in harder...<br>"Nhn... Shigure...!" She didn't expect him to hit her as hard and she arched her back in response, moaning louder again as she realised how much more pleasurable it was.  
>As she raised her back clean off the bed, Shigure ran one hand under her against her bare back, she was already sweating which wasn't suprising as it was her first time...<br>"Mm, Akito..." He pushed deeper into her and moaned softly which suprised her, "You're... " He trailed off, moaning again and raised her back a little more before pulling out entirely and thrusting hard back in, "... So perfect..."  
>Her eyes widened as he struck something inside of her, sending a rush from her core and she opened her mough, moaning louder than ever uncontrolably.<br>Unbeknown to herself, she wrapped one leg around Shigure's waist, then her other and gripped him tightly, "Nm, Shigure...! Go faster...!"  
>Obeying her, he struck her again and again in her sweet spot, holding too much presure back to make her last out as he picked up his spead, listening to her never ending moans of pleasure...<br>She let herself run her hands down his chest again... She took in every thrust, took in every kiss, and every release, took in the whole, mind blowing experiance.  
>Drawing himself out completey, Shigure ran his hands to her hips and pounded into her deep and hard, directly hitting her sweet spot repeatedly.<br>He moaned louder, being drowned out by Akito who held out for as long as she possibly could...  
>"Nhm, Shigure!" She almost screamed before falling limp in his strong arms, Shigure working up a sweat and Akito fully exhausted.<br>Laying her back carefuly, Shigure soon caught his breath and lifted the covers back so she could breath easier, pulling out of her completely and moaning softly as he allowed himself to release.  
>"... Shigure..."<br>"Shh..." He said quietly as took her arms out of her kimono so she could cool down, "Rest." He told her, holding her knees in place.  
>She looked down, her eyes dragging shut.<br>Sitting lower between her legs, Shigure closed his eyes and slowly flicked the end of his tongue across her entrance, causing her to jolt awake once more, wide eyed at his touch.  
>He thrust his tongue inside her, licking up all the over flow from her.<br>She moaned softly, coming one last time and Shigure nibbled her flesh and sucked hard, swallowing everything.  
>"Akito..." He said slightly muffled, "You taste... Simply delicious..." He kept licking her clean, listening to her soft moans when he dipped his tongue inside her entrance.<br>Sitting up, he ran his tongue along his lips, "Absolutely delicious..."  
>She looked at him, at his cheaky smirk, before allowing her legs to drop down, falling into a deep, unshifting slumber.<br>Checking the time once more, Shigure rubbed his forehead... _'Now I'll never get up.. quatre past three already.'_  
>Grabing his boxers, he slid them on, then looked at his pile of clothes and rolled his eyes; He couldn't be bothered to put them on.<br>He slumped down by Akito on his front, srpawled out on the floor, wishing Hatori would put this action of no visitors into play more often - that way he could sneak in more often... So really, he wished he could just spend more time with Akito... Alone, the two of them, their own memories made for only themselves...

* * *

><p>I think that is a good place to end XD<br>Well - second fanfic uploaded, let me know what yous think guys!  
>Moreover - I was thinking of adding a chapter two... Just to show the whole punishment for Shigure... Or something like that... I don't know yet, it will probaly be funny though, with Akito asking a lot of those awkward questions awkward people ask :P<br>Don't worry Akito, we still love you for your awkwardness ^_^;


End file.
